


You Are My Weakness

by redwitch421



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Faustus Blackwood - Freeform, Gen, Spellwood, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, caos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwitch421/pseuds/redwitch421
Summary: She’s scared of telling herself that this might be it – the day she has found her match in the game where she’s made of. A game of lust, power, fame - but not for love?
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Spellwood - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. “Glances”

He may not admit it but from the moment he laid eyes on Zelda Phiona Spellman he was so sure that she’ll be his weakness. Her presence in the room is irresistible and she’s undeniably captivating. She is a hellfire. Every step she makes left every warlock and witch speechless in the room and in every places where she’s in will surely be set on fire. But Faustus Blackwood would not dare to make the first move – Trying not to show that he is head over heels to Ms. Spellman already, at this early on.

_“What kind of spell you have put on me, witch?”_ He tried not to blurt it out when the newly arrived witch walked just right in front of him. She didn’t even throw a single glance to the warlock. She walked as if her feet were floating on air. Her tight pencil cut skirt hugged her hips perfectly. Her hair bounced as she walks as if they have their own life. The ginger locks cascaded beautifully on her delicate shoulders which were exposed on her black off shoulder top. Her alabaster skin was accented with the gold elegant necklace. And let us not forget her eyes, captivating emerald eyes and luscious fiery lips. Oh, she’s truly hell sent. Every inch of her is sumptuous. _“Alright, now I am impressed.”_ The words he could only think at that moment without taking his eyes on Zelda.

For the witches in the academy and in the coven, Faustus Blackwood is the man of their dreams but NOT for Zelda Phiona Spellman. For her, Faustus is just a warlock. _“But oh wait, he is hot as burning furnace!”_ Zelda showed a flirty smile while she ran this kind of thought in her mind as she passed by right in front of the serious and refined warlock – Faustus Blackwood, the “High Priest in the making” as what everyone else were talking about. She can feel her nerves were in tension when she throw small glances at the man in the corner of the room right now who’s been so busy leafing pages of his books.

_“Will I do it on him or not?”_ Arguing with her own thoughts to what to do right now. Will she do it to him too? Her “signature way” of getting a man’s attention. Honestly, in situation like this – she’s always got the best ideas on how to get a man in seconds but not today, not with this man.

“Who is he?” she tried to ask one of her minions. Selena excitedly answered

“Oh, gosh! Zee, he is Faustus – “The” Fausutus Blackwood of the Academy!!! Satan, you don’t know how good he is…” before Selena could finish her line, Glenda butted in and said, “Soooo good – in bed!” The poor witch was as if rising above the clouds at the thought of Faustus and his oh so sweet and hard muscles in his arms and his buttocks is undeniably sexy. The two witches were in awe and literally dropped their jaws looking at Faustus as if they’re ready to devour him whole at that moment.

Faustus, collected all his things and he sensed that the ladies been throwing glances at him but of course, never did Zelda ever set an eye on him but only the two poor and shameless minions of hers – Selena and Glenda.

“Ugh! Girls, why don’t you two close your mouths. Faustus is just like any other warlock in this room. They’ll try to flatter you, then tease you and what’s next? Bed you, then - that’s it.” She uttered with exasperation in her voice.

“Oh, dear Zee don’t say that. Wait until you hear his voice, surely your knees will melt too.” The witches giggled. “Will you two stop it?! Let’s not talk about absurd things now!” She eyed the two witches who were now left tightlipped. But Zelda noticed the man stood up from his chair and after he finally collected all the books and things on his table he stopped from moving for a while.

_”Oh, Satan! He caught me looking at him!” _Zelda stood immediately and fixed her skirt and grabbed her things too trying to escape Faustus’ eyes which were now all locked on hers too.

“Where are you going Zelda?” Selena asked her and now confused why the lady was in hurry to go out from the lounge room for warlocks and witches in the academy.

“Zee?” Glenda was also left confused but Zelda never mind the two and went out and reached the hallway immediately.

_“Hmm, Zelda. What a lovely name.”_ the warlock smirk and continued fixing his things and went out too. But when he opened the door he was surprised and bumped into the lovely witch who’s in hurry to go back inside the lounge and because of the sudden movements, Faustus’ books and other things were on the midair - for his arms were on the waist of the ravishing lady, he’s trying to balance himself too. Good thing he’s fast grabbing her on her waist because if he wasn’t that swift she could’ve fell on the floor and could’ve broken her ankles – _“Oh, women and their killer heels!”_ Faustus’ thought when he noticed the witch wearing a bloody red high heeled shoes. At the moment, they could feel their hot breath on their faces. The space between them was only an inch from each other and it’s overwhelming, it’s luring them to some kind of trance. They been in that position for seconds or maybe minutes already when they both heard the other witches and warlock called out their names. Automatically, Faustus did help Zelda to stand up straight and both of them moved away from each other as if they were flushed with a bucket of cold water. Awkward moments began.

“What are you looking at?” Zelda managed to throw fiery glances to the spectators inside the lounge.

“Quite a show, right?!” She added and turned her back and left the room. Faustus left without saying a word to their audience instead he gathered the things which are now scattered on the floor and he put them in his satchel, went off and left everyone confused in silence.

“Selena, what just happened?” Glenda asked her girlfriend.

“I don’t know, why Zee acted that way?” she added.

Zelda was in hurry to walk in the lobby of the academy when a strong hand gripped her left wrist.

“What the…?” She turned around and surprised to see who did it.

“I believe you forgot something, Ms…? “He tried to get her attention and wanted to know her name personally. His dark eyes now feasting on Zelda’s beautiful face, to her milky white neck down to her delicious shoulders. Zelda noticed it. _“The nerves of this warlock!”_ She thought.

“Spellman, Ms. Zelda Spellman – satisfied?!” She pulled back from his grip. “Oh, Ms. Spellman, Zelda Spellman.” The only words that came out from his lips.

“So, what now? What is it you want from me?!” She uttered this with annoyance but there’s something inside her mind and soul that tells her that there’s something about this warlock – his very presence makes her senses loose its calmness.

“Well, Ms. Spellman you forgot to pick up this…” He lifted her purse and the book of secret spells. She grabbed it all and turned her back from him. She is a pain in his ass at this early on. _“I won’t let you treat me like how you treated your boy toys, dearest.”_ He’s now challenged to tame the wildest enchantress in town. He heard so much about Zelda’s charm and the list of warlocks who fell on her dangerous smile and emerald eyes and it’s quite a long list, indeed.


	2. "Secrets"

“Is there something wrong, sister?” Hilda noticed Zelda’s unusual behavior.

“You are too quiet, Zee?” Hilda knew very well that her sister will never be as tightlipped as today if there’s nothing to be worried about.

“Sister? Bloody hell, what happened?” She grabbed the kettle and pour a calming tea on Zelda’s cup.

“Never you mind, Hilda!” Zelda ignored her sister as always.

“Never to mind you, Zee? Look at you, I can’t imagine you just sitting here and be quiet and look somewhere else as if you were possessed or what. That’s so uncharacteristic of you. I know, you have a secret to tell, what is it sister?” Hilda giggled and even pushed her chair near her sister.

“Oh, dear! Why Satan have given me a sister like you, Hilda. I said, there’s nothing to talk about. Shall we stop this nonsense? I’ll be late for my first seminar in the academy.”

“Sister, sister….?” Hilda tried to call her again but to no avail her sister played deaf today – not just today, but every day and only to her.

_“I will learn your secret, sister. Surely, I will.”_ Hilda was left alone in the kitchen and of course, to fix things up and all the chores at home before she’ll be gone too for her herbology seminar in the academy.

**At the academy.**

When all the classes already commenced and finally dismissed, all the witches and warlocks gathered in the lobby and they were all so excited to learn that there will be a Black Witches and Warlocks Ball, an annual celebration for witches and warlocks – it’s a bit of a promenade for the mortals but the difference is that witches and warlocks will have a chance not just to dance with the witches or warlocks matched with them but they also get to perform one strong spell together during the ball. The strongest couple will be hailed as the Couple of the Night. The witch and warlock who were matched and hailed as the couple of the night will have to spend days off from seminars and the academe’s tasks.

“What’s the matter with the all of you here?” She eyed her minions, Selena and Glenda who were excited to hand her the paper that says the match-making will start at exactly twelve midnight later.

“Aren’t you excited, Zelda?” the pallid witch, Selena said.

“And, who’ll be the lucky warlock will spend time with us – and especially, with you Zelda Phiona Spellman!” Glenda teased her.

“Ugh, cut it off witches. I don’t think I will join that ball.” She answered.

“But why not, Ms. Spellman?” His voice startled the witches except Zelda. She managed to glare at him and never said a word to him.

“Are you afraid, that you’d be matched with me?” He smirked at her.

“Why so blunt, Mr. Blackwood?! And besides, it’s none of your business if I will and will not attend the ball.” What a way to respond to the warlock. Fierce yet fabulous witch. She never let her iron shield down whenever he’s near her. She’s trying to build walls between her and him but how long will she make it? How long will she pretend she doesn’t have this heat running all over her system whenever he starts to open his mouth and speak to her with his mesmerizing voice? Will this wall keeps her from hurting and probably from joys too.

“Alright then, I guess I’ve heard you clearly, Ms. Spellman. But never say never. See you at the ball.” Faustus gave her a smile and even winked at her. Zelda’s thoughts was interrupted by the warlock and all she could do was to shrug her shoulders in annoyance. Is she really irritated to Faustus or just too afraid to tell herself that she wants him to disturb her, speak to her, and even touch her. _“What is wrong with you, Zelda?!”_ She can’t believe what’s running in her mind now.

**At the academy’s bar**, it’s the warlocks’ haven and almost all the strongest and respected names in the coven and the academy were all present. The bar was in a festive mood and all the tables were already full. In a minute or two the warlocks will now choose the top boy of the year and of course being the top boy means fame and power amongst them. So the coveted post is one of every warlock’s aims the moment they set foot on the floors of the academy. The table in the middle of the bar was occupied by warlocks from premier family of witches and warlocks and to name them; Malory Blair, George Bennett, Ashton Pickingill and of course, Faustus Blackwood. They are the powerful, affluent and notorious warlocks in terms of how many witches they have caught on their magical web of seduction. The four of them were in the middle of discussion about how to trap the powerful demon but will they put it in an Acheron? But Faustus has always and always this brilliant ideas.

“The idea of trapping and confining malevolent evil forces is not really a new one, and has been going on in some form or other for many centuries.” Looking at the four warlocks sternly. “And to ensnare evil in its many forms, casting off devils, demons, and malicious spirits we must use terra-cotta bowls and we must inscribe the spell into a spiral down the sides towards the bottom.” He added proudly and drank the last drop of brandy in his glass. Malory Blair, the brute warlock among them muttered about how Faustus trying to ensnare the alluring enchantress of the academy.

“How was it Faustus? Is she good, does she moan so loud and beg you to give her a cunninglingus?” Ashton chuckled and lifted the shot glass to his mouth.

“Did you do it and let her have you and is she coming back for more? George even laughed so loud after he did say this right in front of Faustus’ face. Everybody knows about “the” Zelda Phiona Spellman and it’s not surprising if the best friends of Faustus have heard what happened in the lounge recently.

“I beg your pardon, Malory? What was that again?” the warlock put down his glass on the table with so much force and everyone inside the bar stopped buzzing. The shattering of the glass in Faustus’ hand and in seconds it bled but he didn’t mind it. He was eyeing Malory. He was too serious and never batted an eyelash that moment.

“Calm down, Faustus.” Ashton stood up after he saw Faustus’ hand which is now bleeding.

“We are just having a good time, right Blackwood?” George tried to ease his friend and patted his back but Faustus didn’t like what he have heard from his friends. It was affront to the woman, to the witch or shall he say the only lady at the academy whom he just met yet captivated his eyes, attention or perhaps, his heart?

“C’mon Faustus, let us not make this a big deal. We’re always talking about the witches we’ve met and shared our beds with.” Malory never ceased from pushing the topic, though.

“You are over reacting!” the redhead warlock added and tried to reached Faustus’ arm but before he could do so he was surprised by the left hook on his lower jaw from Faustus. Malory left knocked down on the bar’s carpet and his mouth bled badly. Faustus stood up and turned his back from his supposed to be friends. The warlocks in the bar cleared the path for Faustus to go through straight to the door immediately. Ashton and George rushed to help their mate to sit down. All eyes were set on them and talking voices started to fill the room again.

The next day, Faustus went to his seminar with bondage in his hand. He was seated next to Zelda.

“Did you cut your own hand while cutting tomatoes today, Mr. Blackwood?” She smiled and let out a chuckle.

“Unfortunately, no I didn’t Ms. Spellman.” He’s aware that the witch was trying to get his attention now.

“So, what really happened?” She leaned on her desk and move a bit closer to the man next to her.

“May I remind you Ms. Spellman that curiosity killed a cat.” He even moved closer to her this time. Zelda pulled back and seated straight when Faustus tried to tuck the loose strands of her ginger locks behind her ear. She was glaciated for a moment until the bell rang for dismissal. Literally, the bell saved her today. She could’ve lost her composure a while ago and he could’ve lured her again through his honeyed-tongue.

**At the Spellman’s parlor**, Hilda was busy collecting her things and was about to get up from the carpeted floor when her sister thrown her bag near her sister and sat wearily on the couch. Eyes closed, “Do I deserve to be hunted by him?! I can even hear his voice reverberating in my ears right now, Hilda!? Oh good grief sister, I felt so not myself today.” Covering her face with her hands now.

“What about, sister?” Even Hilda herself couldn’t believe, her sister, Zelda Phiona started to divulge things right in front of her face. There must really be something going on with her. It’s so unusual of her to share personal stuffs such as this – whatever it is that her sister is going through right now.

“See? I knew it! Something’s bothering you, Zee?” The blonde witch stood up and giggled. “But, wait – let me guess, is this about a warlock in the academy? Is he …” but before Hilda could finish what she’s saying her sister cut her off.

“His name is Faustus, Faustus Blackwood, sister.” Zee got up and sit straight. “I can’t believe he has this weird effect on me. But sister, I will not allow it.” He frantically stood and lit a cigarette. “It must not happen. He is just one of those warlocks in the academy.” She’s scared of telling herself that this might be it – the day she has found her match in the game where she’s made of. A game of lust, power, fame - but not for love?


	3. The Couple of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only happens twice in a century during the matching in the Black Ball in the academy. Only those who were chosen and blessed by the goddesses Selene, Freya and of course by the dark lord receives delightful blessings and granted such an amazing experience during the “matching”. But those sweet things bestowed to the couple encompasses dark surprises in the near future.

And so it began.

The Top Boy, Faustus Blackwood is now sitting alone and silently spying on to people chatting and dancing around. Everyone’s busy buzzing in every corner of the academy but there’s no trace of Zelda Spellman yet. _“Where’d you go, Zelda? Or Are you even here?”_ So, he decided to get some fresh air outside.

In the courtyard, there she is! She’s carefully leaning in one of the pillars and enjoying herself – smoking. _“Do you always love melancholy, Ms. Spellman?”_ Zelda almost jumped from where she stood when she heard a man’s voice on her left ear. She glaciated for a moment. She can still feel the warmth of his breath on her alabaster skin – on her neck.

_ “What’s the matter with you, Mr. Blackwood?!” _She almost yelled at him. _“Were you not informed that invading someone else’s privacy is unethical?!”_ Zelda can’t help herself but to be exasperated by the hailed top boy of the academy of unseen arts.

_ “But why Ms. Spellman? Were you not also informed that it’s wrong to torment yourself from solitude?” _He teased her some more. He stepped closer to her and left no space in between him and Zelda. Their eyes met and were locked to each other. 

_ "Solitude? Ha! Of course not! I am just here outside because I am waiting for my “match” tonight. So, if you may excuse me, Blackwood.”_ Zelda tried to ignore whatever it is she’s feeling at the moment but one thing for sure her heart skipped beats and she can’t look at him straight in the eyes. Weird things happen when she’s near him and she hates it very much. Faustus didn’t have a chance to say a word and let her stay with him for a while outside. All he did was just looked at her moved closer to a man who have just arrived. Zelda held his hand and the man kissed Zelda chastely on her lips. _“_

_ You made the wrong choice, Spellman!”_ Temperature’s rising and he can’t think clearly right now.

Tonight, Zelda has undeniably stole everybody’s attention even witches were stunned and all the other professors admired her grace and elegance. She’s serving looks as always. The cut of her flaming red dress is perfect and suited to her frame. The warlocks have a good view of her milky white skin and they were stunned not by the big emerald pendant of Zelda’s necklace but of her cleavage. The plunging neckline of her dress drives all the warlocks crazy.

_ “She’s a tease!”_ Malory Blair whispered to Ashton. He’s not actually over Zelda and all of his weird imaginings.

_ “Oh boy, I guess, our Top Boy didn’t get what he wants. What a shame he can’t have everything on his palm, right George?”_ Ashton intentionally said it when Faustus moved near them. 

_ "Blackwood! Let’s have a drink while the matching hasn’t started yet.”_ George called his friend and Faustus accepted the glass of bourbon for him.

The master of the matching now stood in the middle of the hall and called all the students who’ll be participating for tonight’s much awaited event. There’s a cauldron and below is a burning furnace. Master Gallagher started his incantation and all the paper where the names of the students were written started to float in the midair. The names of men were written on black papers and red papers for the ladies. Students have written and put the papers in the cauldron days before the ball. And no one dares to not put their names inside the cauldron not even Zelda though she hates the idea of having another ball in a week because the ball and the matching were part of the tradition just like the Feast of Feast and the favorite of every witch and warlock – the _Lupercalia_.

_ “You’ll know yourselves if who’s your match tonight.”_ Master Gallagher clapped his hands together and the music started. Witches and warlocks were thrilled to see that the papers where floating and started to fly like fireflies, some were swift and several where already in the hands of the witches and other warlocks.

_ “You’ll be surprised the papers were enchanted and it finds its match, black and red paper will combine and starts a fire, a bluish red flame appears afterwards! Then, that’s it!” _Master Gallagher added with a big smile painted on his wrinkled face. Once, each of them finally have a piece of paper which holds the name of their match it automatically burn and bluish red flame starts to appear.

The moment Faustus got a red piece of paper it’s as if has its own will and he cannot explain that there’s a strong magnetic force that pulled him at the center of the hall and Zelda was surprised the moment a black paper appeared right in front of her and automatically fell on her palm and that paper forced her to move at the center too. With so much amazement, the two stood and was left tight-lipped when the moment their hands touched and the charmed papers started to burn and bluish red flame started to appear but everyone present at the ball - even the Master and the council cannot explain as to why the flame turned to sparks and it created a beautiful patterns and as if in tuned with the rhythm of the music.

_ “Whoah!? Look at that Selena! It’s amazing.” _Glenda didn’t blinked for a minute. Selena was still bewildered of the scene she just witnessed. Faustus and Zelda’s flame was one of a kind and it’s a rare scene too for the council and for the master of ball. It only happens twice in a century during the matching in the Black Ball in the academy. Only those who were chosen and blessed by the goddesses Selene, Freya and of course by the dark lord receives delightful blessings and granted such an amazing experience during the “matching”. But those sweet things bestowed to the couple encompasses dark surprises in the near future.

Zelda and Faustus were as if in trance and in oblivion to what’s happening in the real time. Both were pulled back to reality when they heard Master Gallagher announced, _“and the matching is over, congratulations everyone you have been matched! And Hail to Faustus Blackwood and Zelda Spellman, the Couple of the Night!”_ Applause filled the place.

_ “And Mr. Blackwood and Ms. Spellman, you may enjoy days of break from the academe’s tasks but you are to perform a spell together three days after tonight. Be ready and enjoy your night together.”_ Master Gallagher added holding his goblet for a toast.

Chattering resumed and matched couples started to enjoy their time in every corner of the hall, the courtyard and in the other secret places in the academy. But the two who were hailed as the couple of the night, were still looking at each other’s eyes waiting for whoever the first to cut the silence between them.

At last, Faustus opened his lips and a silky voice told Zelda, _“Shall we find a place to enjoy OUR moment, alone – Ms. Spellman.”_ Offering his hand to Zelda. She didn’t protest this time and so she put her hand on him and they teleported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this is too brief but I hope you'll like reading it. Next chapters shall be posted soon. :-)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I’ve got the courage to write and share my FanFic and apologies in advance if there are errors and unedited lines. I really don’t know where this story will lead to but all I know is that Zelda and Faustus’ past in the Academy needs to be revisited so we may be able to understand as to why they keep on hiding things – different emotions within their selves. Or perhaps, as to why they consider each other as their own match for “marriage”. Is it for power, lust, or LOVE, the greatest gift of the false god to mortals?


End file.
